


Dance Lessons

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	Dance Lessons

Bucky turns on some of that old music. It’s the music that brings a soft smiles to both his and Steve’s faces. You watch as Bucky reaches for Natasha’s hand and she gives it. The two of them twirl to the music and you make your way toward Steve who has a sad look on his face.   
“Why don’t you dance?” You ask softly.   
“Never learned how.” He says with a shrug but you can tell it bothers him.   
“Come on.” You take his hand as the song changes over and lead him out to the open space. Bucky and Nat are so damn graceful. They move like one and you can tell that Nat has formal training. Bucky’s face always seems to relax and he looks younger. Less tormented.   
“I don’t know what to do.” He admits softly.   
“That’s okay. I’ll teach you.” Luckily Bucky’s got something nice and slow playing.   
“What if I step on your toes?”  
“Steve relax, we’ll start slow.” You take his hands and place one on your waist and take the other in your hand. “So this is a song that uses a four count. Start with your right foot forward.” He brings his right foot forward and you move your left back. “Now bring your other foot forward to meet this foot. Step to the side with your right foot and I’ll follow with my left.” He does as you instruct. “Nicely done. You’re fine at this. Now step back with the left foot and the next step is over to the left to make a box. This is a box step.” He’s much more graceful than he lead you to believe.“  
"Lookin’ good punk.” Bucky calls with a grin causing Steve to stumble a bit.   
“I’m going to count it out okay? One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four.” You continue to count out the steps and he steps on your toes.   
“I’m so sorry. I’m sorry. Are you okay?”  
“Steve it’s fine. I was expecting much worse. Come on keep going.” He slides his hand back onto your waist and you wrap your hand in his. He’s looking down at your feet now that you’ve stopped counting. “Look at me, not our feet.” You catch him looking down again, “Steve.” You catch his chin with the hand that’s supposed to be on his shoulder. “Chin up.” You hold his chin in your hand as you continue doing the box step. After a few more rounds his chin is off your hand and you place it back onto his shoulder. That’s when the music changes. It’s upbeat Lindy hop music and you laugh. “I don’t know how to do this.” Bucky and Nat share a look then split apart and Bucky takes your hand and Natasha takes your place in Steve’s arms.   
“Follow my lead doll.” Bucky says with a grin, it’s nice to see this Bucky. “So this is a cross step, triple step, step, step, step.” You follow his movements and catch on fairly quickly. His metal hand is cool in yours and his other hand is around your back resting in the middle of it. “Put your left hand more in the back.” He instructs and before you know it Bucky is spinning you in complicated circles. Your laughter filling the room. He’s a good leader and has a broad grin on his face. Steve seems to be catching on in the corner and just as Bucky is about to say something you pinch him. “What?”  
“Leave him alone Barnes.” You say quietly and Bucky laughs.   
“Yes ma'am.” He slows the steps so the two of you can talk, even if the only one slightly out of breath is you. “He likes you you know.”  
“He’s a good guy. We get along well.”  
“Not like that. Like Peg.” Your surprised eyes meet his and he gives you a half smirk. “You’re good for him. Thanks for helping him out when I couldn’t.”  
“He missed you.”  
“I know. I wasn’t the Bucky he knew, or needed. I needed to figure it out.”   
“I know.” The music goes slow again and you slip out of Bucky’s grasp and back into Steve’s. “How did the Lindy go?”  
“Not well. You looked amazing.”  
“Maybe you should have been paying more attention to your teacher.” You tease.   
“Maybe. You were a bit too distracting.” He says hesitantly and you grin up at him. You slide your free hand to the back of his neck and place a soft kiss on his lips. He smiles down at you, the two of you ignore the music for the rest of the evening and just sway to the music. Enjoying the time you get to spend together. As Avengers you never quite know when you’ll have downtime, so you’ll take the time you get.


End file.
